


Talking

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, yeah it's Ryoma/Horio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma loves when Horio can't stop talking... because then "I wanted to shut you up" becomes an excuse for kissing him. What Ryoma loves about Horio. No flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of punctuation is wholly intended.

Horio.

Braggart Horio with his never-closed mouth. Echizen Ryoma likes it

_Loves it_

He likes it when Horio talks just so he can watch those little moments when Horio stops to take a breath, his big eyes closing for a moment in fleeting exhaustion, or when he pauses to lick his lips with his tongue and make them so impossibly cherry-red that Ryoma just wants to lean in and kiss him  _touch him lick him_  but he restrains himself for that one moment that would come at the end, that one moment where talking would be simply too much.

He likes it whenever Horio starts up about Ryoma's different tennis techniques and abilities because then Horio is talking about  _Ryoma_  and not  _Tezuka_  or  _Momoshiro_  and so Ryoma could listen to Horio all day because Horio is talking to  _him_ about him and no one else

_You're mine mine mine you belong to no. one. else_

They meet after school on a daily basis at Ryoma's home because no one ever bothers them, not Nanako, not Nanjiro, not Rinko as Ryoma listens to Horio speak and smiles slightly at all the appealing gestures Horio unconsciously makes while he is talking about obscure things like his cousin Junpei who has two years of biking experience like that's something big and special

Ryoma loves it when Horio flexes and relaxes his fingers while chatting because Ryoma can think up a million ways to utilize those long, beautiful fingers and can stare at them all day but doesn't because then he'll miss the lip-licking and he doesn't want to.

He loves the fact that Horio always looks like a startled deer whenever Ryoma kisses him because

_I wanted to shut you up_

Then Horio smiles sheepishly and promises to not speak anymore as Ryoma hooks an arm around Horio and pulls him in for the second kiss, making Horio weak all over because he can't believe a demigod like Ryoma Echizen loves someone like  _him_  so he clings just to know that Ryoma is there with him kissing him and this is not a dream

_Ryoma in his breath in his soul in his dreams in his everything_

Ryoma likes it when Horio clings to him. He feels needed, for a change.

Their kisses are always deep because they don't have the assurance about their relationship for giving each other chaste kisses. Ryoma has never felt so needed and  _loved_  and so when they embrace each other Ryoma is actually very intense like he is in tennis and his lover's beautiful name is carved on his lips

_Satoshi Satoshi Satoshi_

They always hang on to each other tightly when they hold each other close, when they hug, wherever it might be, whether it's on the tennis courts when everyone has left and Ryoma somehow goes against everyone's impression of him and helps Horio pick up stray tennis balls or whether they're in the abandoned storage room where dust mites descend on them even as they're desperately kissing as much as they possibly can because Ryoma is leaving for America soon and he doesn't want to

_Leave Horio behind_

... but he has to.

* * *

Tears.

Ryoma doesn't cry. But he does.

Because the first familiar face he sees as he steps onto Japanese soil after five years

_Isn't Horio_

Nor is the second or third or tenth.

Regular correspondence has been maintained throughout the five years they have been apart and to not see Horio waiting for him is almost a physical blow because where are all those words of love and affection

 _I will always be with you_  and

 _Forever and always_ and

 _You're only mine_  when the writer of those words is absent

_You lied to me you got over me you stopped loving me_

But then a boy is standing outside his door in tears because he couldn't muster the strength to go to the airport because he couldn't bear to see whether Ryoma had gotten a girlfriend or not while in America and was bringing her to Japan to introduce her to all his friends and old contacts and  _him_  and he couldn't be there to see that sight as that would be betrayal because they had exchanged love letters promising loyal commitment to each other—

Ryoma only leans forward to kiss him. The deer-in-headlights look Horio has on his face at the moment reminds Ryoma not at all painfully of earlier times and he simply smiles and steps into a long-awaited embrace that is their tightest and most clingy yet as Ryoma laughs quietly and whispers into Horio's ear

_I wanted to shut you up_


End file.
